Sentimientos
by Angel of broken wings
Summary: Sobre sentimientos se ha escrito mucho, sin embargo, rara vez se aceptan, rara vez se reconocen, rara vez se admiten. Muchas veces los sentimientos nos atemorizan e intimidan. ¡Qué difícil es aceptar!


Movió la cabeza hacia un lado y hacia otro, como en medio de un estado hipnótico.

Afuera llovía y el clima era inusualmente frío. Sus ojos recorrían el bosque que envolvía la pequeña casa, mientras dejaba que el suave viento le acariciara los cabellos y la cara.

Se sentía tranquilo, con nadie a su alrededor. La soledad, después de todo, no es tan mala, y es que en aquellos momentos él podía sentirse libre de pensar, de intentar agradar a los demás, de fingir una sonrisa que jamás deseaba formar en su hermoso rostro de facciones delicadas, pero que lo hacía. Siempre regalaba sonrisas, y eso parecía gustarle a la gente. ¡Qué patético era su deseo de que su presencia resultara amena a quienes le rodeaban! Sin embargo, y ahora que lo pensaba un poco mejor, nunca había sentido genuinamente las ganas de agradar a los demás… hasta que _ella_ llegó. Por supuesto que le preocupaba agradar_le. _Por supuesto que le interesaba interesar_le. _Por supuesto que _ella_ le _importaba_.

¿Qué tenía ella de especial? No tenía ni la menor idea. Ella no tenía nada _especial._

Sonrió ante su propio pensamiento. ¿A quién engañaba? Ni siquiera él mismo podía creer esa mentira.

Claro que la morena tenía algo especial. Claro que lo tenía.

¿Qué era entonces?

"Tal vez sea la manera en la que sonríe, aunque las cosas no puedan estar peor, tal vez sea su inocencia, tal vez su candidez, tal vez su alegría… tal vez sea ella. Tal vez sea especial _toda_ ella."

Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas, cayendo en la cuenta de lo romántico de sus propios pensamientos.

Volvió a sacudir su cabeza, como intentado alejar aquellas ideas de su adolescente y confundida mente.

Procuró quedarse en blanco. Concentrarse simplemente en la belleza del paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos.

No le gustaba la lluvia, mas tampoco dejaba de apreciar su belleza. Pensó un poco en cuando era apenas un niño y los rayos le atemorizaban. ¡Cuán pequeño se sentía en aquellos momentos!

Pero había crecido, y hoy los rayos no le atemorizaban, no más. Sin embargo, seguía sintiéndose insignificante.

De pronto, en medio de su ensimismamiento, escuchó una voz gritar su nombre.

No estuvo seguro cuánto tiempo se dejó llevar por su propia mente, simplemente se vio a sí mismo bajando de las escaleras, al atento llamado de Tohru para cenar.

Se paró al entrar al comedor, su silueta se dibujaba soñadora a la cálida luz artificial, los ojos de un intenso violeta se fijaron en la mesa, rebosante de exquisita comida, demostrando el gran esfuerzo empleado en su preparación diaria, y estuvo infinitamente agradecido con Tohru, agradecido por cada día alegrar un poco sus vidas.

La figura alta y delgada se dibujaba en todo su maravilloso esplendor, la piel de marfil intacto, el cabello bañado de plata, los ojos de amatistas brillando bajo la luz de la lámpara, que daba a sus mejillas un tierno y casi imperceptible rubor.

Era una extraña combinación, una sinfonía perfecta de inocencia y sensualidad que rezumaban por cada poro de su piel.

Él tenía una belleza casi irreal, delicada y dulce, la expresión tranquila, prácticamente fría de su rostro, una voz pausada y amable, un andar lento y calmado le daban aires angelicales que le habían hecho ganarse el apodo de "El Príncipe", a falta de una mejor palabra para describirle, y es que verdaderamente era un príncipe, modales impecables, belleza perturbadora, sonrisa angelical… ¿Se le podría llamar de otra manera?

La nieve en su piel y en su alma, sufrimientos eternos atormentando su corazón habían logrado enfriarle, la falta de una figura paterna, o siquiera una mano cálida, habían terminado por dejar que aquella ternura infantil se congelara un poco, esperando silenciosamente a que alguien la derritiera.

Frialdad encantadora, atractiva, seductora. Yuki… realmente el nombre se acoplaba al carácter de su portador.

La nieve blanca como su piel de porcelana, destellos plateados como su cabello, sol débil de invierno, que sin embargo quema, que transmite ansiada calidez, que toma fuerzas insospechadas, que permanece solitario en lo alto, mirando triste a los transeúntes… como él. La frialdad de la nieve siempre ha sido la promesa de una noche frente a una hoguera… ¿No es así?

Bella nieve, intacta y pura, inocente e infantil, traviesa y cándida, diáfana y clara. Juega a jugar, siempre tranquila, casi imperturbable, mas ella también

Se enfurece y forma tormentas destructivas y crueles, la gente muere congelada ante la furia gélida, mortal.

También la nieve pura puede odiar. Y su furia desatada mata.

Pero este peligro, juego entre la pasividad insensible y la locura apasionada, puede llegar a ser seductor.

Sin embargo, el hielo se derrite cuando otro ente cálido se acerca, contrarrestando su naturaleza fría, y es entonces el inicio de la primavera.

Claro que Yuki era seductor, la combinación perfecta entre la inocencia de un niño y la sensualidad de un mayor, aunada a una amargura inexplicable en su mirada, una tristeza escondida y negada. La fría amabilidad e indiferencia le otorgaban un toque misterioso, última nota de letal atractivo para cualquiera que osara mirarle.

Las mujeres lo admiraban e idolatraban, los hombres retrocedían ante la innegable belleza de aquel ser, como si admitieran, en silencio, su incapacidad de contrarrestar el encanto, como si comprendieran que a pesar de su propia naturaleza masculina podrían ser seducidos por ese ente de belleza angelical.

Y es que una sola mirada de sus cristales violáceos bastaba para hacer a cualquiera retractarse de lo que hubiese dicho, una sola sonrisa en sus labios derretía a cualquier mujer… y él lo sabía. Se sabía poseedor de una magnífica belleza, y, contrario a lo que mucha gente podría pensar, la odiaba. La odiaba porque era lo primero, y en la mayoría de las ocasiones, lo único que la gente veía en él.

La odiaba por ser una dudosa ventaja. La odiaba porque había sido al mismo tiempo una bendición, pero también su mayor maldición. La odiaba porque obligaba a todo mundo a mirarle, porque le obligaba a él a ser el centro de atención, porque le obligaba a comportarse tan ridículamente encantador… justamente como los demás esperaban. La odiaba por obligarle a ser algo que él no quería ser.

Sin embargo, a nadie le interesaba, a nadie parecía importarle que "El Príncipe" no fuera feliz, nadie parecía darse cuenta de que lo asfixiaban con sus odiosas presencias, con sus poco originales halagos, con sus risitas tontas, con sus constantes intentos de hacerle caer en sus redes con estúpidos comportamientos derivados de estúpidos consejos provenientes de estúpidas revistas de moda para adolescentes estúpidas que creían estúpidamente que esa forzada sonrisa que él esbozaba cuando ponían en práctica sus "Trucos de seducción" era real, y que de verdad le agradaban.

Ninguna le agradaba en verdad, mas tampoco las odiaba, simplemente sentía una tremenda indiferencia hacia ellas… hacia la mayoría de las personas, a decir verdad.

No le importaba realmente la opinión de nadie, hasta que _ella_ llegó, y le hizo darse cuenta de que las personas no eran tan malas… tal vez simplemente un poco idiotas.

Tohru le miró, allí, parado en la puerta del comedor, pensativo, y, con su eterna alegría primaveral, lo invitó a sentarse:

-Sohma-kun, ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Por qué no vienes a sentarte? ¿Es que no tienes hambre?- Preguntó, dulcemente y con un leve tono de preocupación en la voz.

-No pasa nada, Honda-san.- Respondió, volviendo sus orbes amatistas hacia la morena.

La miro muy fija e intensamente, centrando sus violáceos ojos en los zafiros de ella, que se sonrojó violentamente y bajó la mirada, incapaz de sostenerla.

Él sonrió, enternecido, y se sentó serenamente, agradeciendo por la comida a su querida Tohru, que se sonrojó de nueva cuenta, después empezó a comer tranquilamente.

Kyou le miraba de soslayo, ya que desde que se sentó no le había puesto atención en lo más mínimo, ni le había dirigido aquella mirada suya de superioridad que tanto lo enfadaba… no es que le importara, claro. ¿A quién le iba a importar lo que la maldita rata hiciera? A nadie. Se preguntó y respondió él mismo. Sin embargo, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le extrañó sobremanera la actitud pasiva de Yuki ante su persona.

Pronto terminaron de comer y la Onigiri se levantó para recoger la mesa, ayudada por Kyou. Yuki no quiso tomar parte en esta labor, sabiendo de antemano que si metía sus manos, por lo menos un plato terminaría roto… "Si no es que la vajilla completa" pensó, desconsoladamente. Sin embargo, se mantuvo en el lugar, por si acaso lo necesitaban, cosa que, sabía bien, no iba a pasar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kyou se desperezó, agitó su cabeza, echando sus cabellos besados de sol hacia atrás, con expresión sumamente aburrida. Hacía aproximadamente cinco minutos que había decidido rendirse con el Álgebra, convenciéndose de que definitivamente no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo demonios resolver sus ecuaciones. Hubiera pedido la ayuda de Tohru, mas sabía que ella se encontraba en la misma situación, si no es que peor. Las Matemáticas no eran precisamente su fuerte. Ni de él ni de ella. Yuki las manejaba muy bien, pero prefería reprobar la materia y sacrificar su verano que tragarse su orgullo y pedirle ayuda.

Se levantó de su pequeño escritorio, y, se aventó despreocupadamente a la cama, suspirando y cansado.

Cerró sus ojos un momento, aspirando el aroma de su almohada, el suyo propio. Después, se dio la vuelta, abriendo de nuevo los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces, acostumbrando sus esferas de sangre al repentino brillo de la lámpara del techo. La luz le daba de lleno en la cara, iluminando y embelleciendo sus finas facciones. Los ojos de un rojo carmesí, rubíes infinitos y enormes, colmados de un extraño sentimiento inidentificable, amargura y pasión fusionadas. Odio y amor. Dolor y alegría. Éxtasis. Intensos, ardientes, apasionados, peligrosos. La piel bronceada, tantas veces acariciada por los ardientes y despiadados rayos de sol, curtida por el clima caprichoso de las montañas. Las manos grandes y fuertes, complexión atlética. Músculos apenas insinuados bajo la negra playera, fruto de fuerte e inmenso trabajo. Carácter irascible, como el fuego mismo. El fuego que ardía en sus ojos, que besaba su cabello, que acariciaba su piel, que se mantenía encendido en su alma. Insolente y áspero, violento e indomable. Amor y odio compendiados en un mismo ser. Extrañamente inocente. Extrañamente encantador. Extrañamente atractivo. Era un niño pequeño en el fondo, adolescente confundido y rebelde en la superficie, adulto experimentado y huraño en otra parte.

Apasionado y ardiente. Sensible de verdad. Cara de dulzura que no todos podían ver. Timidez perceptible. Carente de amor para muchos, poseedor de una fortaleza sorprendente, portador de una maldición injusta. Todo eso era Kyou Sohma. Todo eso y mucho más.

Era atractivo, por supuesto. No necesitaba estar mucho tiempo en un lugar para impregnarlo con su presencia, fuerte y tímida a la vez, tremendamente viril. Fuerza impactante, físico imponente, carácter incontenible, apasionado, hasta llegar al punto de ser carnal.

Sufría el desprecio de muchos, y aparentaba que no le importaba. _Aparentaba_. Le importaba y afectaba, vivía en carne propia la injusticia y estupidez de muchas personas al juzgarle sin jamás haber hablado con él. Pero estaba resignado, que no conforme.

Después de todo, él era el gato. El monstruo, el ser indeseable y asqueroso. Y se odiaba por serlo.

Se odia_ba._

Hasta que _ella_ llegó. Ella le había enseñado que, después de todo, no era _tan_ malo.

Había aceptado su verdadera naturaleza, y le quería a pesar de eso. Y él también la quería, aunque jamás se lo hubiera dicho. Era su amiga, su hermana, su… su… ¿Qué demonios era? No lo sabía. Pero sabía que la palabra _amiga_ no lo satisfacía, ella era algo más que eso. Y tampoco, pensándolo mejor, era su_ hermana_. Su _hermana_ era Kagura, y no era lo mismo. ¿Qué era, entonces? ¡Demonios! ¿Desde cuándo había empezado a plantearse preguntas filosóficas? Mejor dormía, sí, mejor dormiría.

Empezaban afectarle la cabeza los libros de Platón y no sé que otros tipos locos que habían tenido ideas extrañas que ni ellos entendían, y si él seguía así, pronto estaría hablando en términos que nadie conocía, haciendo comparaciones entre cosas que no tenían nada en común, dando cátedra de temas que nadie de los que le escuchaban comprendían, pero que asentían ingenuamente, como si de verdad supieran de lo que estaba hablando, que, por cierto, ni él acababa por manejar del todo.

Emitió un risita entre dientes cuando se imaginó a sí mismo envuelto en una túnica blanca, parado en medio de una sala, enfrente de un tipo comiendo uvas y dueño de un prominente vientre, rodeado de mujeres hermosas y exuberantes escasamente vestidas, que seguramente habían compartido su lecho con el hombre al que alimentaban en la boca; y mientras él tipo se deleitaba con las mujeres a las que seguramente repugnaba pero que le sonreían, hacía como que escuchaba la plática que Kyou envuelto en una sábana blanca elegantemente llamada "Túnica" para que sonara más pomposo.

Kyou le explicaba el sentido de la vida, y hablaba del amor, y el tipo de vientre prominente fingía interesarse, para después murmurarle a un sirviente de alto rango "Mañana lo quiero con los leones". Al imaginarse esto volvió a reír, con más ganas.

Se dio la vuelta, fastidiado, cansado, confundido y con un tremendo dolor de cabeza ocasionado por las ecuaciones.

Decidió dejar de pensar estupideces, y permitir a su mente vagar.

Sin darse cuenta, una familiar cara se formó en su mente, ojos esmeraldas, sonrisa transparente, labios de coral, piel delicada y clara, decidida y tierna, cálida y diáfana, cabello castaño hasta la cintura, un ángel humanizado.

No cayó en la cuenta de que una ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro, ni que Morfeo lo hizo caer en sus redes, ni que la cara tomó cuerpo y lo llamaba, ni de que se ruborizó, ni tampoco de que una embriagante calidez invadía su pecho con la sola imagen, y, después de todo, era mejor así. Dejarse dormir, entre el plano de la inconsciencia y consciencia. Entre lo que sabía y no admitía. En un lugar inalcanzable para todos, menos para él. Un lugar donde él entendía sus sentimientos, y los aceptaba.

Era mejor dejarse arrastrar por el torrente de sus pensamientos, permitir que sus propios deseos lo engulleran lentamente, ser arrastrado por esas pequeñas cosas que jamás admitiría. Era mejor así. Era mejor porque no se frenaba a sí mismo, porque, por fin, podía aceptar lo que sabía bien existía, y se negaba a reconocer.

¿Por qué la palabra "Amor" nos aterroriza a todos?


End file.
